Slugs?
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Hirokai] Kai has a great fear of slugs and Tyson finds out. He decides to play a prank on Kai just to get reaction out of him.


Title: I hate slugs!  
Summery: Kai has a terrible fear of slugs and Tyson finds out so he decides to play a little prank on Kai just to get a reaction out of him.  
Pairing: Hiro/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, pointless, oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade just this story. 

Had this story floating around in my head for a while. I thought that if Kai had a fear he wouldn't just freak out, he would destroy it then freak out. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

"Tyson, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, come on Max, what could go wrong? It'll be fun to see Kai freaking out for once, wouldn't it?"

"How in heavens name did you find out anyway, Tyson?"

"It was the other day, we were helping grandpa with the garden when Kai nearly yelped when he saw a slug on one of the leaves. It was so funny, he wouldn't touch it until grandpa came and removed it."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Not you too Ray. I'll only do it once I swear, just to get a reaction out of him, aren't you curious?"

"Maybe a little, but did you have to get such a large and disgusting slug? I mean it's creeping me out."

"Just making sure he'll see it."

Slowly Tyson creep into the room Kai was staying in and placed the fat, foaming slug on the table where Kai will be bound to see it as soon as he walks in. Sniggering to himself, Tyson crept back out and walked to the end of the hall where Max and Ray were standing. Max looked uneasy and Ray shook his head.

"I still don't like it, what if Kai finds out? He'll kill us all."

"If he freaks out like I expect him to do it'll be well worth it." He continued to snigger in an evil manner, waiting for Kai to return with grandpa and Hiro from buying groceries.

Kai sighed as he placed the last bag of food in the kitchen to be sorted. Grandpa smiled enthusiastically and thanked him for helping. Kai nodded and went to his room to place some note pens and paper in his desk to use later. He has a habit of writing down whatever comes to mind and trusting his intuition. He walked past Hiro who was talking to an uneasy Max, a worried Ray and an sniggering Tyson. Kai rose an eyebrow but said nothing. He walked to the door to his room and opened it. He looked inside and saw the biggest, fattest, the most disgusting slug he has ever seen.

Kai stared at this disgusting creature absolutely horrified. He dropped his stuff and backed out of the room. He was only half aware of a laughing Tyson when he pointed at the slug.

"Dranzer! Kill it now!"

A miniature Dranzer appeared out of her blade and landed on her master's outstretched arm. Her eyes glowed and she spread her wings. Suddenly the room exploded, taking out half the dojo. Kai screamed and threw himself into the chest of the closest person to him.

Shocked, Hiro wrapped his arms around a shaking, trembling Kai as he asked if the thing was dead. Grandpa appeared.

"Yo! What happened to my dojo!"

"I'm so sorry grandfather." Kai mumbled into Hiro's chest. "Please, I'm so sorry, don't throw me back in there." He cried, his frame shaking with sobs.

"I told you it was a bad idea, Tyson." Ray mumbled to an open mouth Tyson.

"Yeah, nice going Tyson." Max said.

Hiro scooped Kai into his arms and took him to a part of the dojo that wasn't destroyed. Grandpa took one look at the shaking teen and turned his gaze to the three shocked teens.

"You three better have a good excuse, you dig?"

… … … … …

Hiro continued to hold a shivering Kai, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Kai calmed down a bit and realized that he wasn't living with his grandfather anymore and that he was safe here.

"Is it gone?"

"Yes, it's gone. It's ok, you're safe."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to destroy the dojo, it's…" Kai started but couldn't find the words to continue.

"Kai, you mentioned your grandfather, what did he do to you that made you so afraid?"

Kai was about to tell Hiro off for implying he was afraid, but he felt defeated and he needed to explain why he acted in such a brash manner. "Voltaire use to throw me into a room that was filled with those African size slugs as punishment. He would keep me in there for days and those… things would climb all over me, they would foam and slim would just ooze off them. I couldn't sleep because some of those things haven't eaten and like to have a 'nibble' on my skin."

He began to shake again at the memory and Hiro held him closer, pulling the smaller teen into his lap. "But one time Voltaire forgot that I had Dranzer with me and threw me down there, I panic and Dranzer appeared from her blade, destroying all the slugs, so since then whenever I see a huge slug like the one that was in my room I panic and summon Dranzer, no matter where I am." He breathed in a shaky sigh. "I'm such a loser."

"No, you're not. Everyone has their fears, it's only natural. It's human nature to either fight or take flight and your natural reaction is to fight, it's what you're use to." Hiro tried to comfort and reassure Kai, but Kai was feeling too guilty about blowing up a place that took him in.

"I'm sorry, for being so weak and blowing up the dojo. I'll pay for the damages." Kai whispered, reluctantly pulling himself from Hiro's arms. He stood up to apologized to grandpa but Hiro came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hiro?" He stuttered.

"Not yet, Grandpa is having a few words with Tyson at the moment." He nuzzled Kai's neck, making his blush. "You handle your fears pretty well, don't you?"

Under the blush Kai smiled. "I guess I do. How do you handle your fears?"

"Not too well," Hiro admitted lightly. "But I do enjoy comforting people, like yourself."

"I bet you do." Kai murmured. "Do you think I still need comforting?"

"Lets find out."

"And how… mmf!" Hiro cut him off by placing his lips on top of Kai's. Kai closed his eyes, pressing back against Hiro.

… … … … …

Tyson, Max and Ray were scattered over various parts of the dojo, holding hammers and planks of wood. Outside grandpa stood, guarding the exit with his favorite kendo stick just in case anyone makes a break for it.

"Jeez, can't Kai take a joke?" Tyson mumbled as he angrily hammered a nail in the roof.

"I fail to see why I'm here, I never agreed to play a prank on Kai in the first place." Ray muttered as he placed a board up against the wall and getting ready to hammer it in.

"Well we deserved to get punished to because we fail to stop Tyson from placing the prank in the first place. Besides I don't mind, I like doing new things." Max said cheerfully as he picked up some more nails.

"Quit yammering and keep hammering, little dudes, or you lot won't be getting any dinner!"

The sound of hammering picking up pace was his only response.

* * *

The end of another pointless Oneshot. I wasn't going to put a pairing in this story but somehow Hiro/Kai crept in behind my back. Well at least I didn't have Miguel appear out of nowhere and threw him in… Very tempted.

Kai: O.o? What the hell was that!

I have absolutely no idea! Anyway, I'll make another pointless Oneshot about Miguel and Kai soon, most probably.

Read and review, please.


End file.
